


hold me while i score

by burusume



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yugotalia
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusume/pseuds/burusume
Summary: “How’d you know I like and play basketball, out of all sports?”“Lucky guess.”





	hold me while i score

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic has been written based on a prompt during the APH Macedonia Character Week held by the Balkantalia discord server. On a side note, it has also sparked my interest on this pairing since some of the people on the server have suggested me to use Slo, since there isn't any content on his and Mace's interactions.

_They’re both in a very modern, minimalistic yet luxurious restaurant buried deep in Ljubljana’s downtown, over a some smoked salmon and a glass of wine offered by the host nation, and it’s all thanks to Tatjana’s psychology conference and for Janez not wanting to miss out the chance of taking her out on dinner._

“So what do you think of that?” Janez chirps, his eyes curiously glimmering and his smile displaying nicely.

“I, um…let me mull it over”

Back around two days ago, when Tatjana was first met with the proposal of the two of them spending an afternoon over a cup of coffee (and some ice cream for her) and a nice, casual chat, she wouldn’t have thought of her being taken,  _actually,_  on a full-fledged dinner. Hearing the suggestion of them going to the nearest park with a basketball court and taking shots while dressed up so formally is only the second shock wave to hit her today and she can’t help but wonder what else does Janez has  _next_  in store for her. She hopes it’s the ice cream.

“Well, huh, I guess we’re lucky I’m wearing pants today?” Tatjana gives him a relaxed smile, which is also received pretty well.

“Can I take that as a yes?” Janez’s smile has been contaminated by his partner’s, raising from his seat defiantly, “No worries, we won’t play for real, a hard, tough, game; I just want to try out one of your passions.”

“How’d you know I like and play basketball, out of all sports?”

“Lucky guess.”

|-|-|

They do eventually find a basketball court, though not within a park, but buried deep between the historical buildings of the downtown and the rough apartment buildings of the edge of it. Janez takes off his jacket, folds it neatly carefully and places it on the closest bench to the court, offering to do the same for Tatjana.

“So where’s the ball we’re gonna be taking shots with?”

Janez bites his lip, and takes some worrisome looks around themselves.

“Well you see I…hoped we’d find some other people who could lend us one but, since I’m not seeing anyone around us…”

Tatjana’s heart sinks for a bit.

“Aw, guess we’ll have to pick another time, then!”

“Oh? No, actually, I was on the point of saying that if we don’t have any real balls to shot with, we should just try out an  _invisible_  one!”

Tatjana looks at him as if he had just landed on Earth from Venus. Since when was Janez capable of displaying his humour and imagination so openly?

“Ah, well,” Tatjana just can’t hold in her chuckles and laughs anymore, “guess you’ll have to bring it in then? How heavy is it?”

Janez shots a quick grin and pretends to bring forth something from his back, which he puts in Tatjana’s hands.

“Weigh it yourself.”

“Hmm, pretty light.”

“Make sure to not throw it over the board, then.”

“Pff, yeah, alright,” Tatjana positions herself before the hoop, at a fair distance, “hold on, if the chances of me missing the hoop are so high, why not guide me then?”

Janez goes quiet, with no squirrel-like chuckles melted into the air even. He moves behind Tatjana, slowly grasping her hands which are fitted around the  _invisible_  ball.

“Hmph, I’m afraid you’d need a bit of elevation to be able to hit it smoothly.”

“Oh, c’mon.”

“No joke! Wouldn’t you…wouldn’t you want me to lift you up?”

Tatjana gives him a teasing, yet indulgent raised brow.

“I’ll warn you, I’m pretty heavy.”

“I’ve picked up lifting, recently. Just for your information.”

They form the agreement based on locked gazes, and in almost no time, Tatjana can feel that Janez’s lifting wasn’t a joke at all.

“Nice biceps.”

“Thanks, I got them from the gym.”

Tatjana aims at the hoop, and, with an incredible ease, the ball rolls out of her fingers with almost no friction. Her sharp eyes follow the ball. After some moments, she glances down and asks.

“So was it a win or a miss?”

“The ball went over the board.”


End file.
